


Oh Christmas tree

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: The Hogwarts professors decorate Hogwarts for Christmas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Christmas fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Oh Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> @Rasborealis thanks for the beta♥️

**_Oh Christmas tree by Mario Lanza_ **

_ O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree! _

_ How are thy leaves so verdant! _

_ O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, _

_ How are thy leaves so verdant! _

Each and every year the professors of Hogwarts would be prepare the whole castle for the holidays. A few would go into the forbidden forest to chop down a few pine trees and move them in to the castle. Others would decorate the trees. And others again would hang mistletoe around the castle and further decorations. 

For Ron it would be the first time he would join the festivities. He had chosen to decorate the trees, remembering how he loved to do it as a child with the whole family. 

It was his first year as flying coach at the castle after he quit at the national team. He had hated the fame and being apart from family so much. Now he could visit his family whenever he wanted and he actually lived together with his lovely wife together at Hogwarts. 

Yes Hermione Granger was the librarian of Hogwarts, since Madam Prince retired 5 years ago. She too would be decorating the trees. 

Right now they were both waiting in the great hall as Hagrid put the biggest tree in his holder so it would stand straight. 

"Alright have fun ya people," the giant said, before walking out again. 

"Ron and Hermione will do the biggest one at the centre of the hall. Filius and I will do the smaller ones." Minerva said. 

"So silver or golden lights?" Hermione asked once they were in front of the right tree. 

He thought for a bit, before deciding on gold, with a wave of the witches wand the tree was covered in lights. 

"We should probably add the ornaments together. Otherwise it will be too much work. Let's keep to the house colors yes?" Ron suggested. 

Hermione nodded and they got to work. Soon the tree was covered in tints of red, green, yellow and blue. With one final wave of his wand, some silver spinsel was placed over the tree branches. Both looked at their work with a smile on their face. 

"It looks great." 

"That it does."

Just then the first mistletoe appeared above them. With a grin Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione. 


End file.
